Tsekani
by Minako25
Summary: A fan tale of Neverland, in a time before Peter had arrived.


Neverland, 2032 BC

Voices and other noises echoed through the colorfully designed corridor, lit by the afternoon sun. The floors were white and the walls sparkled because of the gold inlayed on them. Two men dressed in red came dashing through the hallways, terrified of some unseen force. They passed a guard wearing similar dress who didn't mind them, instead curious of the disturbance.

Carefully he crept down the hallway, stopping at the entrance of a large room where a young voice hollered. Peeking around the corner he saw a young boy, about 14 years of age having the tantrum of a 2 year old. The troubled child picked up a tray and hurled it at a few unfortunate servants. They're quick apologies and submissive boys did nothing to appease the violent boy.

"Who do you think I am?" he questioned them, "A peasant! I will not be presented in such filthy rags!" the boy approached a table that held spools of fabric and jewels. Violently he ripped the fabric off the table, throwing it to the floor in anger.

"We are greatly sorry." the tailor apologized for the mistake he was accused of making.

"You're sorry? That will not do." He frowned, his eyes filled with something darker than just childish mischievousness. "Do you know who I am? I should have my father execute you!"

At the threat, the man fell to his knees to beg for forgiveness from this obviously spoiled and selfish brat. At that moment, the guard decided to enter the room as mediator. Humbly he stepped forwards, "Prince Tsekani, is there a problem?"

He shot a glare at the guard, his eyes so hateful, "Yes there is. Guard take this man out of my site!"

"As you wish," he said, sympathetically taking the man by his arm. The boy could see the compassion the tailor was being shown, it made him even angrier. The guard wasn't taking him seriously, not enough for his liking. He couldn't stand it and ordered, "I want that man executed! His family as well! Defile their names so that their souls wander the earth in torment!"

The poor tailor looked terrified again, but the guard was prepared to calmly address the young prince. "Only the Pharaoh has such power to make those kinds of decisions. Another tailor will be chosen from the kingdom, one to your likings I hope."

It was a reasonable solution, but Tsekani did not seem to think so. He instead chose to pout, flopping back down in his chair as the guard directed the man out of the room. The more the boy sat in his chair the angrier he became looking at the scared faces of his other servants.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" he screamed, throwing a pillow at the servants who fled quickly from the boys' chambers. He made a fist, leaning his chin on it and growled, "No one respects me."

It was a wonderful time in the world of Neverland. A time before the eternal youth Peter Pan arrived on the island. In fact this was a time when Neverland was more than an island, but an entire and incredibly vast kingdom. A time when magic and belief were so strong in the hearts of man, that Neverland thrived like never before.

Magic was abundant, governed by the fairy queens. Imagination flowed like rivers of wine; all possibilities could and did exist. In the day, the sun was always bright and strong to warm the occupants of Neverland, if they wanted it to that day. And at night three moons called Luna, Phoebe and Selene always glowed brightly in the sky.

Things changed as time would tell, but for now that isn't important. For now what was important, was the city of **Neb er tcher**, that the great Pharaoh ruled. The city was marvelous and highly prosperous, active in a lush valley that will someday be long forgotten. The Pharaoh was a kindly benevolent man with one son, whom we've already been introduced to. He loved his son dearly, but more often was caught up in the affairs of the country, than of the family.

That was why he was grateful for tonight, because his dear friend Bomani and his family were coming for a visit. Tonight he would be able to relax and spend time with his loved ones. Bomani, had a daughter that his son Tsekani was very found of and it had been three years since they'd seen one another. He was certain that the sight of her would raise his spirits and release him from the foul mood he'd been in lately.

The noon sun had recently passed by, as a group of figures rose over the final dune in the desert. From here the travelers could finally see the great city of Neb er Tcher. Riding atop a giant flightless birds instead of camels, sat a regal slender woman. Guiding the bird by the reigns, stood a dark man of average height with a short beard and tightly cut hair.

The couple took in the sight of the magnificent city and the woman quickly called, "Girls come look."

Two young girls topped the dune, both gasping at the sight. The eldest was petite, her hair done up in several braids and loops. Her little sister was a little more round and muscular with a toothy grin. When she spoke, she whistled because of the large gap between her two front teeth, "Oh wow mommy, that's the biggest city I've ever seen."

"You've been here before," the elder sister noted.

"Yes, but that was before Panya can remember," their father noted.

"Lets be on, we don't want to be late for dinner." their mother minded.

Descending the sandy hill, Panya gleefully skipped behind her sister. A wave of sand flew into the elder sisters back, and she quickly shot a glare at her sister who innocently looked the other way.

Calmly they continued down the dune when another wave of sand crashed into the sisters' back. Again Panya looked away pretending to have not assaulted her sister on purpose. Only a few steps later, she kicked up a third wave of sand into her sisters' backside. "Mom! She's kicking me with sand again!" she screeched loudly.

"Did not." Panya ran behind her mother's camel before her older sister could reach her. A tall dark skinned man walked between them and firmly spoke, "Mau Tabia, Panya Mise, that's enough. We're going to enter the city like good little ladies, or not at all."

"Yes Daddy," the two girls chimed, than promised to be peaceful until they reached the city. For a while they behaved, until a fourth shower of sand abruptly blasted into Mau's back. The peace officially ended as Mau turned to attack her baby sister, who darted off like speedy mouse.

"You get back here!" Mau demanded as she began to chase her sister towards the city. Bomani simply sighed and shook his head, while his wife tried to stifle her laughter.

Sulking in the great throne room, the young prince stared angrily at the floor. Quietly a servant girl entered the chamber, carrying a tray of snacks for the boy, he hadn't eaten all day. Without a word she set the tray on the table by his side.

"I'm not hungry now," he mumbled.

Nodding, the young maiden gathered the tray to leave, but he snatched her wrist, "I didn't tell you to take it away."

"I didn't…" she quietly began, glancing at the young prince with an awkward look. Her eyes bothered Tsekani, they were confident, they didn't respect him, and they didn't fear him. This servant girl wasn't taking him seriously enough the boy decided as he raised his hand to strike her.

Just before he could though, a much stronger hand took hold of the young boys wrist and Tsekani started at the sight of his father. The youth wasn't sure what was more surprising, the fact his father snuck up on him or just the fact that his father was there.

"That is enough," the massive father boomed, as his rotten child jerked his hand free. The Pharaoh waved the servant girl off before he looked strictly at his son, "I don't know where you learned that it was appropriate to strike a woman, or to behave in any such manner as you do."

"I'm surprised you know what I do at all," the boy mumbled under his breath, slouching back down in his chair.

"Don't ignore me boy," the Pharaoh commanded, hoisting Tsekani back to his feet, "it's far past time you start straightening your act up. I never taught you to be a self-centered brat, but you certainly behave like one. You have no business barking orders and commands like you're in charge. You may be my son, but you are not in charge and you are certainly not ready to be."

Though he spoke loud and clear, Tsekani simply looked away, unconcerned with his fathers bullying. Frustrated the Pharaoh released his son, who stumbled back into the chair. Breathing deeply to contain himself, the Pharaoh sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

Tsekani had a witty patronizing retort to that question, but was cut short by his father's messenger who announced, "Mul, the elf lord is here to speak with you my lord."

His thoughts quickly turning to the meeting he'd momentarily forgotten "Yes of course, thank you. Tsekani, Bomani and his family should arrive soon, be ready to greet them. We'll finish this conversation at a later time."

Quickly the Pharaoh followed his messenger from the throne room, leaving the spoiled brat to his angry thoughts, "I doubt it."

Balling up a fist in anger, Tsekani reached out for the thing nearest to him, which happened to be a bust in his fathers likeness. It tumbled to the ground, shattering into several pieces.

Realizing what he had done, Tsekani's heart stopped in fear, wondering if his father heard the crash. Several moments passed, but no one came to see what the noise was. It didn't surprise Tsekani, of course didn't come, he was too busy and it made Tsekani furious all over again. Tsekani stormed off, cursing under his breath.

Over the statue, a shadow appeared and soon after the boy had exited, the shadow took shape. A dark man shrouded in black robes loomed over the crumbled statue, grinning. His features could not be distinguished; only the red spider tattoo on his forehead could be described.

"You there!" a firm feminine voice addressed the shadow, but it did not face the woman. From behind a stoic statue of the goddess Isis, a pale woman entered in long airy robes. Her dark hair glittered like the starry night sky and trailed behind her like a veil.

"My Lady Isis, what an unpleasant intrusion." he hissed.

"You have no business here. You are a hateful spirit, one that feeds on anger and vengeance. Be gone from this place."

"Make me. Oh that's right, you can't. Because you can't intervene with spirits like me. Something that is in between so many worlds and yet part of none of them."

"Yes, that is why I pray that you fade away quickly. So that none will suffer your tainted touch."

"You're too kind m'lady," he feigned a pleasant bow, but remained firmly where he stood. Narrowing her gaze at the shadowy figure, Isis continued to question, "What do you want with the boy? There are much more wicked souls for a parasite like you, than a mere child prone to tantrums."

"There are much more needed souls for you to watch over than a spoiled prince who has all of Neverland at his feet… He amuses me," the spirit finally resolved to answer, seeing the goddess was not amused with him.

"Every child needs a mother to watch over him, even this one." she answered her reason for being there. The spirit nodded, agreeing with her answer than smugly said, "Good luck with that watching thing, hope it works out for you."

Confidently he passed by the powerful goddess because of course she could only watch him walk away. Something especially disagreed with Isis about this spirit, because didn't seem the type that would simply fade away. She resolved to have something done about him, and was surprised when a fellow goddess appeared next to her to offer, "Allow me to ride us of that vial spirit."

To her side stood the proud lion goddess Sekhmet, quite the last goddess she expected to see for just a single spirit.

"You were awfully quick to appear," Isis noted doubtfully.

"Proof that I will quickly reek vengeance on that impudent spirit."

Scrutinizing Sekhmet for a moment, Isis allows, "Do as you wish."

With a vicious roar, the lion goddess leaves in a flash of light followed closely by the wary queen goddess. The statue remains horribly shattered on the floor, its eyes piercing vacantly into the sky. Certainly that and the bad spirit foretell nothing but bad omens.

Night had fallen over the great city and a great feast was held in honor of the aristocratic Bomani and his family. Everyone was in good cheer over the excellent food and friendly company. It seemed more like a feast for another royal family, but to the Pharaoh his long time friend was that important. Even Tsekani seemed to be happier and much calmer than he had been earlier that day.

The men told stories and laughed boisterously while women gossiped to one another. Boasting about his beloved daughters, Bomani bragged about Mau, "She's great with numbers and has smart business sense. She's got a memory like her mother too, doesn't forget a damned thing." he laughs.

"Maybe she could teach my boy a thing or two. I know it's in him somewhere but he never applies himself. I suppose he's at that age."

"That age? I don't think my girls will ever be that age."

"You just don't want them to be," his wife added.

"I suppose not," Bomani agreed, looking at his two beloved princesses.

Panya was completely absent to the world around her, feeding herself and her doll cakes from the table. Along with her new friend, a bronze colored cat that was nibbling scraps under her feet.

Mau was trying to act mature, behaved and polite or so it appeared. The young prince had been quietly watching her the whole time with the most terribly serious look on his face. Which was harder than bricks to keep ass Mau kept crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue slightly out. He responded to that inappropriate face by flaring his nostrils, but sighed not amused.

Resuming their unspoken challenge, Mau crossed her eyes again, and twitched her ears never breaking a smile. Tsekani raised an eyebrow to this and a pouty frown. It made him look like something of a bull. She just yawned in boredom, she would not grin or giggle at this.

Raising two fingers, Mau made a bunny with one hand and hopped it across the table. With the other hand she made a crocodile chase after the bunny, still crossing her eyes. In an amazing turn of events, the bunny turns and hops the crocodile to death.

Covering his face and shaking his head, Tsekani stifles his laughter at her slapstick sense of humor, leaning absently back in his chair. Without warning he and the chair toppled over, startling everyone in the hall. Everyone but Mau who cries out in laughter as Tsekani jumps back up to regain his composure.

The rest of the guest remain silent, waiting for what the prince will do next. Though they expected an outburst, he instead calmly put his chair back and breathed "wow," in embarrassment. Mau continued to laugh.

"Would you two like to be excused," the Pharaoh inquired.

"Yes father," Tsekani nodded and he gestured the young children off. They casually walked to the end of the great hall, than broke into a run as soon as they were at the doors.

They ran across the courtyard, playfully darting around one another. Torches lit on the backs of stone dogs illuminated their path as they raced for the temple. At first the boy prince was winning until the last moment when Mau skipped ahead waving, "Eat my dust!"

Leaping up the first few temple steps, she dances around singing, "I win, I win, I win."

Collapsing on his knees, Tsekani takes a moment to catch his breath. Concerned Mau approaches to see if he's okay, but as she does he leaps up and starts running up the stairs, "First one to reach the top…"

Half way up the stairs, he senses she is not following and turns to see she has not moved and looks very unhappy. Walking back towards her she frowns, "That's not fair."

"I'm sorry." Tsekani earnestly apologizes and with a wicked smile Mau begins to say just kidding. She stops though as a homely old beggar nears them. His sight repulses both the children and as he shows no sign of going the other way, Mau hides behind her friend.

"Get out of here old man," Tsekani heartlessly commands, "before I have you executed."

"You have a lot of bravado for someone who is not the pharaoh." the gritty man coughs. Though he is all over unpleasant to look at, most noticeably is a tattoo on his forehead… a tattoo of a spider.

"I will be someday!" Tsekani sneers, insulted by the rude beggar.

"That you will, but no one respects a cowardly, whining, weak boy."

"Tsekani don't listen to him," Mau tugs at his shirt, insisting that they leave quickly.

"What did you say?" Tsekani fumes in anger.

"You need to be strong boy, and powerful to be pharaoh. You need respect boy and fear."

"I have power."

"Aye, but do you have enough boy?"

"I will get power."

"Whatever it takes?"

"Whatever it takes, old man." Tsekani insist and the old beggar smiles a toothless grin, "Well then, a good night to you my young lord."

Watching the old man hobble away, Mau looks at her friend in concern, "That was odd."

"That was creepy," he agrees.

"Can we go inside now?"

"Sure Mau, whatever you want." Taking her hand, he guides her back to where their families are feasting. Away from strange old men with strange antidotes about being pharaoh.

The party over, and eyes becoming sleepy, most of the palace had settled I for the night. Mau and her family had been shown to their rooms and the girls were instantly out like lights.

The only one not sound asleep was Tsekani, who stood on the balcony of his room, absently watching the stars. He couldn't get that old man out of his head, the thought of him made his skin crawl. Rubbing his arms, he felt something squish under his hand and looked to see a spider on his arm. Starting to focus on his room he noticed lots of spiders and thin webs stretching across the room.

"Am I dreaming?" he questioned as a shadow pooled across the floor. The shadow grew and became a cloaked figure, with a spider on it's forehead.

"You, you're more than just some beggar." Tsekani stated, unafraid of the demonic spirit in his chamber.

"You're right. I'm more than you can imagine." the dark spirit grinned with self satisfied delight. Silently Tsekani waited for the spirit to explain himself, which he did with great pleasure, "I think we could be greatly useful to each other, young Pharaoh."

"And I think you're just annoying."

"Fair enough. However, I can give you things you desire, like the power and respect you deserve, nee which you have a right to."

"No one respects a boy Pharaoh, even I know that," the youth scoffed turning back towards the stars. Tsekani started as the spirit appeared before him, continuing his coercion, "Than make them fear you. Make them grovel at your feet and beg you for forgiveness like the god you are. I know you know it, I know it myself, there is just to make THEM see. Make all of Neverland see."

Though Tsekani pretended the spirits words fell on deaf ears, the spirit knew he most convincing to the child. "Not only that, you'll earn the respect and recognition of your father. Isn't that what you want?"

"I don't care what my father wants," he sighed, looking anywhere but where the dark spirit lurked. The spirit was persistant however, to the point of cruelty, "I know how your father feels about you. How you are just a burden to him. How he never has time for you. Certainly he brides your happiness with material possessions and servants, but does not really care for you. You are simply his heir, not his son. You've seen how other fathers love their sons, I know."

"He's busy, that's all!" Tsekani defended, abruptly raising his voice.

"Is that so. Or just too busy for you?" As he continued to speak, the tiny spiders around the room had completely covered the room in white thread. Poison from their venom dripped on the floor, the air was dark from their sinister workings, and they were taking over.

"What do you get out of this?" Tsekani inquired, sold on this demon spirit's offer. The blunt honesty of this spirit was surprising, "I am a spirit that feeds off the unhappiness and bitter hatred of humans. However loneliness can be an unreliable sustenance, especially in a cursed place like Neverland. I have found something much more satisfying… the spirit of youth."

"So you reveal that I am just a meal for you?" the boy accused, but the spirit smiled his wicked grin to assure the boy, "No, I've gone to too much trouble to feast on you. I am yet a spirit, but through a symbiotic relationship with you, I can suck the spirit of youth from Neverland. It's simple, you help keep me alive, and I make Neverland respect and fear you. Not just Neverland, lets think about the big picture, there's a whole other world out there waiting for the strong hand of Pharaoh Tsekani to master over them."

Patiently and hungrily the spirit waited for Tsekani to answer. Though the spirit was certain that the boy was already his.

Not too far down the hall, Mau slept peacefully in her bed, her little sister curled up at the end of the bed. Panya kicked unconsciously a few times, dreaming about treats and sweets to fill her tummy. Mau slept more like a rock, her body contorted slightly, but she never twitched an inch.

Gradually a soft blue light began to fill the room, but it was not the light of the moons washing over them. The light had a magical quality, that helps to stir this normally heavy sleeper from dream land. Slitting her eye open, she takes full note of the light, but does not bother to move. That is until the light starts to move, and Mau realizes something is in the room with her and her sister.

Starting awake she gasps at the sight of a large white lioness in the doorway. Instictivily Mau knows this is not an earthly lion, as it watches her with piercing eyes.

"What do you want?" Mau asks, but the lioness just turns away, pacing down the hallway with a call to the human's curiosity, follow me. With little hesitation Mau steps out of the bed to follow the mysterious lioness, who always manages to stay a step ahead of her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she realizes that she's heading to the prince's bedroom, but for now she can only obidently follow the feline. Tracing her hand along the wall to hold her balance, Mau runs past a sticky substance. The spider webbing has drawn past Tsekani's room, but for now she just absently rubs it from her hand.

A dark twisting light pours from the doorway of Tsekani's room and the ghostly white lion leaps right into it. As the young girl follows she doesn't immediately see the wall of sticky web shielding the doorway, but she feels it. Squealing at the touch of the spider's silk, Mau twists and turns every way to escape it.

"Gross," she shutters, as she falls behind a column to frantically rub the tickling strings from her body. Spiders travel up and down the column in her eye sight, and immediately to readies to smash them all.

"…Not just Neverland, lets think about the big picture, there's a whole other world out there waiting for the strong hand of Pharaoh Tsekani to master over them." A voice vaguely familiar to Mau alerts her. Forgettign the hoard spiders, Mau peers around to the balcony, where Tsekani converses with a shrouded figure.

"The beggar," Mau immediately recognizes the spider tattoo under his hooded cloak, "Tsekani." Without thinking, she moves from around the column, with a quicker growl of warning from the lioness. Without words, only a cold stare, the lioness speaks, "It's too late for your friend now."

"Too late?"

"A terrible darkness has taken him. He willed this destiny for himself."

"But I have to do something."

"You can and will, but not yet. Young human, do you know who I am?"

"I do, you are Sekhmet."

The lioness smiled, than continued to explain, "The gods can do nothing for your friend now. But you may be able to, accept my powers as a gift if you wish to try."

"I…" Mau hesitates, turning her attention back to her friend. Reaching his hand out towards the spirits, they firmly shakes hands. She hears her friend say to the demon, "You have yourself a deal."

Mau compulsively stands to shout at her friend, "Don't!" but just as quickly a dark power fills the room. For a moment Mau feels like she's drowning and she can't find the surface for air. Just as soon as it occurs, the phenomenon is ended and she finds herself back in her bed.

Eyes frozen in fright, Mau can only stare forwards into the dim night. Panya stirs from her pleasant dream, holding tightly in her arms the same bronze cat from dinner.

"Mau, what's wrong?" she asks sleepily.

"Nothing," she stutters, "I just had a bad dream."

"Really? I had a fun dream. You, me and the kitty were flying and we all had pretty wings. Wings with all the colors of the rainbow." Panya smiled brightly with her eyes still heavy from sleep. Mau smiled too and lied to her sister, "My dream was blue, just blue."

As morning rises, business goes about as normal. I a vast room where conferences with the visiting rulers of Neverland are held, the Pharaoh scrutinizes over scrolls and tablets.

Rubbing his chin he reads a letter from the Ice King, "We regret to tell you that we are as yet unable to complete our transaction as requested…" he continued to mumble to himself reading the rest of the message.

"I'm not surprised. Cheap old codger, I'm going to have to call him to my kingdom and…" the Pharaoh stopped short to see his son, lurking in the doorway. Though Tsekani often stared blankly at his father, something was especially bleak about the look in his eyes today.

"Tsekani, what is it?" his father asked, trying not to sound too short.

"I just came to see my beloved father." he drawled, "I wanted to finish our talk."

His child spoke as if he were intoxicated, but there was something else that the Pharaoh couldn't place yet. Sighing heavily, he regretted to ask his boy, "Can it wait? I really think we should talk, but now I've got a mess on my hands."

"Of course you do, you're the Pharaoh," Tsekani emphasized each word, "why would anything change."

This sudden speech and odd behavior disturbed the Pharaoh's very core, and made his heart ache. The boy looked like Tsekani, but he didn't act like Tsekani. Studying him his father realized his eyes were dark red, his skin was green and discolored.

"Son what has happened to you?" his father cried, knocking his chair over to reach his child. For a moment Tsekani paused, seeing something in his father's eyes he wasn't sure he recognized anymore.

"Tsekani. Tsekani!" the Pharaoh shook his petrified boy violently to awake him from this daze. Slapping him brashly, he finally snapped his son out of it. The hateful spirit in Tsekani's heart seethed and he violently pushed his father away.

"How dare you," Tsekani breathed.

"Something is wrong with you son. I'm going to go get the temple priest, stay here."

"What about our talk father?" the Pharaoh froze, choosing to tend to his sons needs at the moment. "Funny how you don't care about your son until the last possible moment."

"What are you talking about Tsekani? Have I done something to offend you to the point of… whatever this is?"

The child just laughed, the laugh not of his son, but of something much more diabolical. "Things are about to change around here father. Staring with showing me a little more respect."

"This is silly boy."

"I'm being serious!" he screeched.

"I know, but you're not well and you're not making sense." his father moved for the exit, but his Tsekani snatched his arm to stop him. His touch was icy, yet it burned the Pharaohs arm.

"Unhand me boy."

"No one respects me around here." shook his head, his head pounding.

"No, because you're a selfish brat. Now release me."

"I'm the future Pharaoh, everyone respects the Pharaoh." he continued, not paying his father any mind.

"Respect isn't handed out. It's earned."

"If they don't respect you, than you have to teach them to fear you."

"Tsekani…"

"I see the problem now father," Tsekani reached for an object hidden behind his back. Pulling out a dagger, he held the point at his father's neck, "the problem is you."

Moments later, the whole city was in uproar. Guards and servants ran up and down the palace halls, and word spread like wild fire, "The Pharaoh is dead!"

Bomani and his family were in the courtyard when the news reached them. Without words, he and his wife stood up to see what had happened, leaving their daughters to play with the cat they'd befriended.

"What's going on?" Panya asked.

"I don't know, stay here Panya," Mau instructed taking off after her parents. Looking unconcerned, Panya stroked the cat, "But Miss Kitty says everything will be okay."

Racing through the courtyard, Mau found the crowd gathering in front of the cities main temple. Temple priest were everywhere, chanting incantations and prayers for the lost king. Too short to see past the crowds, Mau tried to crawl under everyone's legs to get closer. No one would let the young girl through though. Above the din of the crowds commotion, Mau could hear Tsekani speaking.

Determined to see her friend, Mau went around the crowd, if she couldn't get up front than she'd get up high. Scaling a large statue of the recently deceased Pharaoh, she got a good vantage point. From there she could see Tsekani, surrounded by servants, priests and advisors. He was dressed up in royal robes and the crown of the Pharaoh. Did his father really die so suddenly? Was Tsekani the new ruler now? It was already too much for Mau.

His voice boomed with regal command, "My father is dead! The gods demand quick vengeance on his enemies! His murderer will not go unpunished!"

"There will be vengeance alright," the voice of the lion goddess spoke to Mau, and she started to see the lioness perched on the statue with her. "You know who murdered the Pharaoh don't you? His ungrateful greedy son."

"What?" Mau squeaked.

"I told you it's too late for him. He defies the gods and makes packs with demon spirits to become a God himself. He must be punished girl, and you must do it. The gods have chosen you."

Staring at him with a stunned face, she vaguely caught his declaration of war and the people cheered. Shaking her head, Mau looked to the goddess, "He's going to war? War against whom? The Pharaoh was kind, he had no enemies!"

"Listen to him girl, he's calling for the city to take up arms. Do you know what that demon is going to do? He's going to create war, violence and despair, than suck the spirit out of everyone. All for that one dark spirit."

"It's the spirit! You've got to get rid of the spirit goddess!" Mau pleaded.

"I can't, he sold his soul. The spirit and the human are one know, the prince willed it."

"Why?"

"Because he was wicked to begin with and the wicked must be punished. Only a mortal may intervein on the gods behalf. Accept the duty to become a warrior of Sekhmet and send him to a black eternity."

"No!" Mau refused, completely appauled by the goddess's wishes. The ghostly lioness roared in anger, but Mau did not flinch at her threatening roar.

"You ask me to harm my friend, worst yet kill him? No! Hateful goddess I will not do your bidding."

"It must be done!" the goddess roared again, bursting into frightful flames of anger. Though the crowds of people did not notice the apparation of the diety above their heads, Tsekani did. Focusing coldly on the girl, the spirit in his heart whispered to him, "That is the goddess of vengeance she speaks to. The gods are certainly plotting our end. Be wary of her."

"That girl, she is…"

"You're enemy."

"Of course. I know what to do."

Standing fast against the raging lioness, Mau crossed her arms and spoke again, "I said no. Be gone hateful goddess."

"You're a foolish girl and you will pay for your insolence." the goddess threatened before vanishing in a ferocious ball of fire. The chaos passing, Mau climbed down from her perch, to reach her friend.

The crowds were thinning as the boy Pharaoh made his way down from the temple. Quickly and agilely, Mau darted through the thinning crowd to reach Tsekani. As soon as she stepped on the temple steps, guards stepped forwards to block her path.

"Halt!" they ordered, but Tsekani waved them put away their spears.

"Tsekani what are you doing?" Mau pleaded, hoping to reason with him.

"Taking command. Obviously this place is on the brink of chaos and mutiny. I'm taking the kingdom back."

"From what? It's all in your head! You're father is dead, now is the time for mourning, not for anger."

"Do not speak to your Pharaoh with such brazenness. You and everyone else will respect me as your ruler."

"Respect? I do respect you, I know you are great! But don't be great for this nonsense!"

"I warned you! Guards!" Again the gaurds move towards Mau, who gasps at his abrupt decision. Stepping away, she hisses, "I'll leave on my own thank you. The role of Pharaoh does not suit you, a self centered brat."

Racing away, Mau hurries to find her family and plead with them that they quickly go home. Unfortunatly there are so many people in the streets, Mau can barely move, much less find anyone. They swarm like droves of insects, all speaking of war and the Pharaoh's enemies. It occurs to her that everyone is too readily coerced by Tsekani's words.

Growling in frustration, she decides it'd be easier to find her sister, if she stayed put like she was told. Turning back for the courtyard Mau decides, "They're probably waiting for me there!"

Shoving past the assembly of people the whole way and sighs in relief when she sees her sister still waiting for her. Panya immediately jumps up at the sight of Mau and runs towards her.

"Mau! I'm tired of this, can we go home now?" she inquires, holding her doll and the cat in her arms.

"That's a good idea. But I have to find mom and dad first. I'll take you back to our room and away from this crowd."

With a curt nod, the sisters race out of the crowd to a more secluded location. Thankfully the inside of the palace is not as hectic. They both check the room their parents were staying in first but with no luck. Leaving her sister she hurries off again, praying that she finds her family quickly.

As the young girl runs away, a dark shadow looms not too far away. Spiders crawl out of the shadows to dot the walls and begin weaving their webs. Casually stepping out, Tsekani watching Mau run away and smiles, "Disrespect me will she. I'll make her regret it."

Waiting on the bed, Panya plays with her doll and expresses, "She says she's scared kitty, what should we do?"

In response the cat purrs loudly, nuzzling the little girl's arm for comfort. Panya nods, placing an around the bronze cat, "I hope Mau gets back soon."

"Me too," Tsekani speaks, standing in the doorway. Panya gasps in terror, noticing the spiders that surround him, and the sinister look in his eyes. With a feigned friendly smile, he approaches Panya who warns, "Kitty says stay away!"

"I just came to play with you," he assures, his eyes burning brightly.

"We don't want to play with you, you're mean."

"Why do you say such a thing? You're sister trusts me."

"No she doesn't. Kitty says you made friends with a ghost, and the ghost makes people believe whatever you say. Kitty says I don't have to listen to you, because you're a bad man."

"You're kitty says a lot," he reaches his hand out for her, his eyes still flashing. Using dark magic, the spirit is able to change the minds of humans. Glaring back with defiance, it becomes immediately apparent to Tsekani, that this dark magic doesn't effect the sisters.

"Why won't you do as your told you little brat!" he hollers, lunging out before she can run away. The hand that grabs her is more like a blacked claw than a hand though, and seeing this, Tsekani releases her.

Tsekani stares at this deformed appendage and concentrates on making it look like a hand again. Panya scrambles away and runs into the corner of the room, holding her cat dearly.

"Something isn't right," he breaths, than reaches out for her again. Panya screams as a sticky white web stares her like a net. The boy Pharaoh smiles, reeling her in like a fish, minus the catch of the cat.

Abruptly the cat strikes him, scratching his face before he swats it away. Hissing, the cat races out of the room, leaving the boy with a burning cut. Yanking Panya closer to him, he lifts to shout, "This is all your fault! You and your stupid sister!"

Sobbing, Panya cries, "But Mau's your best friend. Mama told me so, and so did Mau. Why do you want to hurt your best friend?"

"Silly little girl, you'd never understand, and you'll never live long enough to learn." hoisting her over his shoulder, he takes his leave. He knows that Mau will come for her sister and then he'll let them share one last moment, before sending them to the other world.

"Mom! Dad!" Mau cries as she finally spies her family.

"Dearest, where's your sister?" her father inquires, holding a sword in his hand. Mau notices her mother is helping to saddle up a war horse, and her heart starts to sink.

"She's back in the palace. Are we going home? Let's go home."

"On certainly not. The Pharaoh needs us," Bomani explains, "There's war on he horizon you know."

"Not you too," Mau groans, "This… this war… this is crazy!"

"Mau! Don't say such things. That's treasonous talk. Now go get your sister and tell her to get ready," her mother harshly instructed. Slowly Mau backed away from her parents, tears in her eyes as they turned away from her like it was nothing.

"How did this happen? Why is everyone so blind?" Mau wept, her heart pounding faster and faster. Weapons were being handed out, people were walking around like war crazed zombies, and a group of teenagers were knocking over a statue of the old Pharaoh. "What did that thing do to my friend?"

*Because you refuse to be blind,* Mau heard a gentle voice tell her and she turned around to see who had spoken. Looking around frantically, it seemed that no one had really addressed her until the voice spoke, *Look down.*

"The cat!" Mau exclaimed as she looked down at the bronze cat her little sister clung to so tightly. "So my sister wasn't just pretending to talk to you. Who are you?"

*I am Bastet.*

"I thought I told you to leave me alone. I won't hurt Tsekani."

*I would not ask you to do such a thing either. I'm sorry my kin Goddess lacks greatly in people skills, she can be over zealous like that.*

"Oh, than what do you want from me?"

*I am here to help you do what you see fit. Tsekani needs to be stopped, but you do not have to kill him. If you think you can convince him to stop, than please do so. I will protect you if you will allow me to, so that you can do what you need to do.*

"Really? Than all this madness will end?" Mau grinned in delight. The cat merely nodded and Mau cried, "Yes! I'll talk to him again! Do you know where he is?"

*In the temple again, he has you're sister and plans to make an example of her,* Bastet calmly explains, but still alarms Mau greatly. Without a word she takes off towards the temple, closely followed by the bronze cat.

Not surprising to her, when she reaches the temple, several guards await her. Holding out their spears they look at the child and coldly inform, "The Pharaoh is beseeching the Gods with a sacrifice. The temple is off limits."

Mau grits her teeth, standing unwavering in front of the much larger guards, "Sacrifice? With my sister in there? Lady Bastet, can you help me get past these bullies?"

*Of course, because we are quick and small, while they are slow.*

Furrowing a determined brow, Mau rushes the wall of men in her path, diving under one soldiers legs. Before she even realizes she's past them, she hurries up the stairs of the temple, while they still struggle to turn after her.

*Don't look back! Just keep going!* the small cat goddess insists, close behind her. Scrambling up the steps, Mau dives into the temple entrance past too more lumbering guards. Somersaulting over and hoping back to her feet, she runs down the hall to the main chamber which she knows the Pharaoh and her sister are waiting in.

"Tsekani!" she calls, as she spies him, standing over Panya who lies unconscious on the floor. Quite amused, he turns to Mau and grins, "So you really have come to spoil my fun… with more feline goddesses."

"Tsekani that's enough! Let my sister go!"

"I don't think so. I promised a good friend of mine that he could have the spirits of youth, if he'd help me become Pharaoh!"

"Than that wasn't a bad dream?" Mau gasps, "Why Tsekani?"

"Because I can. I am the most powerful boy in Neverland and it's all mine. Everyone will learn to respect me or die."

"That's not you talking, that's the spirit!" she pleads, carefully taking steps to approach him and gather her sister. Bastet hisses at the boy Pharaoh, warning him that she is there as an enemy.

"You're so naïve Mau, I'm not the gentle kind boy you think I am," his hand becomes a claw again and he draws it over the helpless sleeping child. Tears fill Mau's eyes as she races to stop him, receiving the blow instead. Anticipating pain, Mau marvels that she never felt him touch her, and sees him back away in astonishment as well. Bastet kept her word, and protected Mau from being harmed with her magic. Taking a stance at Panya's side, Mau knows that her sister is safe as long as the goddess is there.

Two guards enter the room, weapons ready and they slowly walk towards Mau. She ignores them though and turns back towards Tsekani, "Please stop this. That spirit is only using you, can't you see?"

"Don't waste my time silly girl," he threatens her, raising a claw. Reaching out kindly, she takes his arm in her hands to beg him to stop again. "Please, I don't want to loose my friend."

"Too bad, because he doesn't give a damn about you. He just wants you to die," Tsekani jerks his arm free, but Mau holds on tightly, clawing him in the process. Cursing he jerks again, "Bitch! That hurt!"

"I didn't do anything!" Mau cries, but sees that her nails are bloody and that she did scratch him deeply. A moan of confusion draws her attention to the guards, who each hold their heads as if shaking off something. They ask questions of how they arrived in the temple, than they notice Tsekani.

"The prince! He is a demon!" one shouts.

"You idiots! Kill her!" Tsekani shouts, his eyes glowing brightly, but instead fear washes over his face. The guards ignore Mau and quickly approach Tsekani instead, calling him a demon.

"I can't control them. This is all her fault!" he burns in anger. With a blade raised high, the first guard nearly strikes the demon boy, until Mau puts herself in the way. With one sweep, the blade slices through her stomach, the goddesses magic not protecting her against others attacks.

The guard quickly drops his weapon, realizing his mistake.

"I won't let you hurt my friend," she announces, holding her stomach. Tsekani simply laughs at her fatale error, "Thank you Mau. Thank you for being stupid and weak."

Lifting the same bloody weapon from the floor, he slashes it across her backside. It was obvious that the goddess's protection didn't include mortal weapons and pure violence. Or it could have been because she was already as good as dead when he added his stroke.

Crashing lifelessly to the ground, Tsekani turned to finish off the little sister as well. He'd forgotten about the cat though, who pounced on him again. This time Bastet passed through him like a ghost, causing him great pain.

His eyes wide and filled with tears, Tsekani falls lifelessly to the floor, robbed of his soul. His mortal body begins to blacken, scattering into hundreds of tiny spiders.

From her spot on the floor, Panya slowly comes too, and searches out her sister. Seeing her lying on the floor she crawls towards her and whispers, "Mau?"

"Panya? Mau?" her mother's voice is heard from outside the temple. Panya quickly jumps to her feet to find her mother, "Mama! Mama! We're up here!"

In a cold, dark world of nothing, Mau hears these voices. Looking around the only light she sees, is the warm orange glow of the cat goddess Bastet.

"What happened?" she asked the goddess.

*You injured Tsekani, with a curse from me.*

"You used me."

*In a sense.* the goddess agreed, *Tell me do you still wish to help him? His body was destroyed when I took his soul. His soul I cannot destroy, and we cannot let it free.*

"What do you want me to do? I'm dead now."

*Would you like to watch over Tsekani in the other world? Would you like to protect his spirit, otherwise it will have to go to the darkest depth of the underworld. With you at least guarding him, he will not have to suffer.*

Thinking a moment, she nodded, "Yes, I would like that."

*Very well, you'll be one of my servants now, and given the duty of protecting him. This will be your duty until the end of time Guardian Mau, you do understand?"

"Yes," Mau nodded.

*Than come with me,* the goddess instructed, freeing Mau from the darkness of death. In the world of the living, Mau's spirit did not ascend but instead took on another form, to protect those dearest to her.

Mau's mother entered the room to see her child lifeless on the floor and fell to her knees. She screamed in agony as she lifted her child's head up and screamed, "Why?"

Panya took the bronze cat in her arms and whispered, "Don't be sad mama, Mau's still here."

Their mother would never know though, still weeping her daughters untimely death. The city of Neb er Tcher returned to normal, preparing for the loss of the Pharaoh, and puzzling the disapearance of the boy prince. No one but a little girl and a her cat knew the truth, that everyone else simply forgot.


End file.
